Fable: Retold Chapter 14
The Battle against Jack of Blades "Guildmaster!" Zane yelled as they returned to the Guild. "You're back! Things are far worse than I feared, Maze's betrayal surprised us all, but we have larger problems. Jack is trying to activate the ancient Focus Sites across Albion. You must stop him at all cost. I will explain more over your Guild Seal. Now step through the Cullis Gate!" he spoke as the three ran into the Cullis Gate and taken to Witchwood where Briar Rose waited as they saw the sky was red. "Briar Rose!" Leo said. "Jack has to be stopped. He's activating those rocks! Always thought they were damn ugly things. I don't want to die for them either. I guess we'll just have to kill them first. Come on. Follow the path and turn right" she said as Minions appeared. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Zane yelled using blade to shatter a few as they ran up the hill destroying every Minion that tried to stop them. "Almost there!" Leo yelled as they turned right to see the Focus Site was now floating in the air and the marking glowing blue with Jack standing in front of them. "So Maze couldn't hold you? He wouldn't have seen the end of day anyway. He has outlived his usefulness. You're too late here. This Site is active but don't worry I haven't finished with you yet" Jack said as he began to vanish. "JACK!" Zane yelled running after him but Jack had left leaving an open portal. "Looks like he's done whatever he was doing, but that portal is still open. Follow him through! I'll stay here and teach these animals who Briar Rose is" she said. "It's a trap the minute we go though there this will a long fight" Leo said. "Togetehre?" Zane asked. "Together!" Ace smiled. "Go for the glory" Leo spoke. "Find our destinies" Ace spoke. "And become Heroes!" Zane spoke as they took the portal to Orchard Farm. "Jack at the Greatwood Lake Focus Site" the Guildmaster spoke. "Damn these Minions! Damn these Hollow Men! Damn these Screamers AND DAMN TO HELL JACK!" Ace yelled as they fought their way through enemies and headed to the lake. "Jack nothing but a demon! Something that shouldn't be in this world!" Leo growled as they reached the Focus Site to see they were late again and it was floating out of the ground and into the air. "I thought you weren't going to make it. You'll never catch up with me. How do you like the new world? This is a taste of what's to come, my boys. Just two more to go now" Jack spoke using another portal as they ran after him into the Hobbe Cave. "Just two more?! At this rate we'll never catch up!" Ace growled as they ran down the cave tunnel. "Jack is at the Hobbe Cave Focus Site!" "Where the bloody hell are all the Hobbes?" Zane asked. "Hiding" Leo said as they ran into Thunder. "YOU!" the all yelled. "The Lady sends her regards. I killed many of them but I can't go on much longer" Thunder said. "Just hold on a little longer" Zane said "Oh by the way Thunder your lady is a cold blood murdering bitch" Ace said as they entered the Focus Chamber to see it rise from the floor. "DAMN! A second too late again!" Leo growled. "Only one left. You aren't making this much of a challenge and now your flesh and blood is waiting for me" Jack said before using another portal. "Damn him! We're too late!" Thunder growled. "Where is the last Focus Site?" Zane asked. "He must be at Headsman's Hill. That's where everyone else was heading. You better go after him. I'm exhausted. I need to find somewhere to rest" Thunder said. "Were tired too but were still fighting, rest up Thunder but I doubt it will last" Zane said as the three ran into the portal and ended up at Bowestone Jail. "Jack has made it to the Headsman's Hill Focus site! He must be stopped!" "At this rate we'll be too late again!" Zane growled. "YAH! HA!" Ace yelled smashing his ax into every passing foe. "HA! YAH!" Leo yelled slashing his sword as he saw ahead Assassin jump from trees and began to fight off Minions, "It's the brotherhood!" "Go Leo! Hurry!" a man yelled. "Come on!" Zane yelled as they reached the Focus Site and saw it lift off the ground and into the air as they saw on the other end of the Focus Site Jack held one arm around Scarlet neck as she struggled to get free, "MOM!" "Sweet Scarlet. I hope there is still some blood left in those hard, old veins but look, here comes a fresh supply. Are you ready to see the Guild burn, hero?" "STOP HIM!" Scarlet yelled as Jack pulled her into the portal. "DAMN! They're heading to the chamber!" Zane yelled as they ran into the portal after him and ended up at the Heroes Guild. At the Guild the three eyes widen to see the guild map room engulfed in flames. "He's done it! He's activated them all you must get to the Chamber of Fate in the Guild!" "Guildmaster where are you?!" Zane yelled as Sparky barked and lead them to the library where Weaver leaned on the floor with his back against a bookshelf, "master!" "The Guild..." Ace said looking around. "There's nothing we could do, he has power like none I've ever seen and he has your mother and sister too. If either of them dies...Avo help us all" Weaver said. "What should we do?" Ace asked. "Stop him, lads! For all our sakes, stop him" Weaver said. "Let's end this! Sparky stay with the Guildmaster, protect him" Zane said petting the dog and pulling out his weapons like Leo and Ace as they entered the Guild cave and crossed the bridge towards the doors to the Chamber of Fate. "This end here" Leo said. "No turning back" Ace said as Zane pushed open the doors and the three raced in to see Theresa in the center of the room in a force filed and Jack still had him mother this time covering his mouth as she still fought to get free as a red demonic like sword stood stab in the center of the room. "MOM! THERESA! LET THEM GO YOU BASTARD!" Zane growled. "What a touching family reunion. The mother, the son, the daughter and the Sword. There's only one thing missing" Jack said before using his sword to slice open Scarlet neck, "NOOOOO!" Zane yelled as his mother body fell over and glowed turning into light and entering the Sword of Aeons as Jack pulled if from the ground and it glowed red. "It's your blood next. Then I will make this world burn!" Jack said pointing to sword in the heroes direction. "First my home! Then my father! Now my mother! If you think we're going to let you take over Albion then you got another thing coming!" Zane yelled. "We're not just going to allow you to destroy this world of ours! No way in hell you mask wearing freak!" Ace yelled. "You're not going to take our home! We won't allow you to hurt the people of Albion!" Leo yelled as Jack then created a magic shield around him and created Minions. "Kill the Minions! They're attached to his shield!" Zane yelled stabbing his sword into one. "HA! AHH!" Ace yelled smashing his ax into some. "HN! YAH!" Leo yelled stabbing his hidden blade into one and threw a knife a knife into another as the shield broke. "HA! YAH! RAH!" Zane yelled striking Jack a few time. "GAH! AH!" Jack grunted teleporting and launched and Inferno spell as Zane dodged rolled. "YA! Ha!" Leo yelled striking Jack. "AH! Ugh!" Jack grunted before appearing in the center of the room and floated off the ground making three shards stab out of the ground before slashing the sword and sent a wave of magic at them. "LOOK OUT!" Ace yelled taking cover behind one of the shards. "HN!" Zane grunted firing arrows at Jack. "HA!" Leo grunted hitting Jack in the back. "GAH!" Jack grunted as Ace swung his ax letting Zane jump on the blade. "YAH!" Ace yelled launching Zane at Jack. "AHHHH!" Zane yelled slicing through Jack then landed on the other side of the room. "GAAHHHHH!" Jack yelled with his hands covering his masked face before he hit the ground with a thud then glowed red and vanished leaving a portal into a rift. "Theresa!" Zane said helping her up before glaring at the sword and picked it up, "damn cause all this!" "And now comes the choice I spoke of so long ago. Strike me down now with the Sword of Aeons and you will become as powerful as Jack dreamt of being or cast it into the vortex and its darkness will be gone forever. So what will you do, little brother?" Theresa asked. "Mom never wanted this thing in the world" Zane said throwing the sword into the vortex as the vortex closed. "They're both where they belong now. Lost forever, it's time I found where I belong. I know it isn't here" Theresa said. "Goodbye Theresa see you soon" Zane smiled as she walked away then vanished. "Check this out" Leo said picking up Jack Mask. "That belongs with the rest of our trophies" Ace said as the three sat down and Sparky ran in and licked Zane fae as he laughed. "We did it Sparky!" Zane smiled. "I think this calls for a victory drink!" Ace said holding three bottles of beer. "I don't drink" Zane said. "Come on, one drink won't kill you besides WE EARNED IT! After all the shit we went through I am partying!" Ace said popping his open and took a drink. "...oh to hell with it!" Leo said popping his and taking a drink. "To being Heroes finally!" Zane said holding out her beer bottle as the three clinked drinks. "Come on" Leo said as the three walked through the Guild and reached the door pushing them open to be hit with the light of a new day. "The Heroes had trumped over Jack of Blades, and forsaken the dark power of the Sword. When they stepped outside into daylight, the crowds cheered their names. They walked among them as Legends. As the months passed, the Guild and it's people would recover. Walls would be rebuilt, and order restored. For Theresa I would not be so easy. She retread to distant lands, where a life of wounds might be allowed to heal. A whole year passed. With Jack gone, Albion returned to something approaching peace and for once, the greatest of all heroes was able to rest."